


【jaydick】十年

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 据说每个cp都会有篇叫这个的文？
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

寒风吹过他的脸颊，哥谭地面的星光映在他的眼中。

他在飞，像过去很多年一样。

但是这不对，似乎有什么不对劲的地方。

这和他最后的记忆不符，也许唯一相同的是迎面而来的寒风。

他的身体似乎不再是他的，却依然如他一样的运动。

他最终落地。

“……猫头鹰法庭宣判你的死刑……”

一个声音嘶嘶的在他耳边响起，离得是那么的近。

然后他再一次的失去意识，让一切都坠入黑暗。

**

寒冷。

黑暗。

疼痛。

他被束缚。

无法动弹，不能挣脱。

**

攻击、攻击、攻击。

那么多的手和刀砍在他的身上。

他想躲，却躲不过去。

太多的伤口和疼痛。

这让他知道他还活着。

**

依旧是黑暗。

然后是更多的寒冷、寒冷、寒冷。

他和急冻先生在战斗吗？

还是和过去偶尔有几次一样，他被关进了冷库？

蝙蝠侠在哪儿？他的家人们在哪儿？

迪克希望他们能尽快赶到，因为他觉得他连骨头都被彻底的冻住了。

最后寒冷带走了他所有的神智。

**

鲜血……

全都是鲜血。

眼前，脸上，手上，到处都是粘稠腥臭的液体。

他做了什么？

他做了什么？

他张开嘴，想要发出哀鸣。

可是却无论怎样都发不出声。

**

然后是寂静。

黑暗已经不再是问题，寒冷也已经被习惯。

迪克已经无法确定他是睁着眼睛还是闭着眼睛，但是比起黑暗，空无一物的寂静更让他觉得害怕。

他还活着吗？还是已经死去？

他只能那么呆着，连动动手指都不能。

时间已经失去了意义，寂静变成了永恒。

也许这就是对迪克最终的宣判，也是对他的惩罚。

迪克不知道他还能坚持多久，最终他会因此而崩溃。

**

“没人会来救你。”

是这样吗？

迪克已经无法分辨究竟是谁在什么时候对他说的这句话了，但是不知道什么时候，这句话就一直在他耳边回荡。

不管怎样，这也比寂静要好。

迪克以为他已经足够的坚强，可是在最开始的时候还是会因为这句话而浑身冰冷，忍不住鼻子发酸，也许还有泪水流出眼眶。

“你被抓住了，被囚禁，过了这么久却没人发现，也没人在乎，没有人找过你，他们已经抛弃你了，也许他们已经在策划你的葬礼。”

更多的话出现了，来来回回，反反复复。

绝望让迪克的心脏慢慢下沉，直至彻底冰冷。

那些话总是重复，终于有一股怒火猛的充斥了他的胸膛。

“如果没人来救我，那么就让我来拯救我自己！”迪克大喊。

可他的双唇依旧紧闭，喉咙仍然沉寂，所有的话语都在他的脑海中发出，现实中他仍然安静无声。

那句话最终化为利刃形成的风，来来回回的在他空洞的躯壳中回荡。

这终将改变一切。

**

当迪克再次恢复意识的时候，他正闭着眼，好像刚从沉睡中惊醒。随即他发现他正站着，身体因为困顿而摇摇晃晃，他伸出手撑住墙壁，避免自己跌倒，强行驱赶走那太过浓重的困意，试图变得清醒。

用另一只手揉了揉眼睛，迪克睁开眼，有些困惑的发现他正站在一条小巷里。

似乎有什么地方不对。

在他最后的记忆里，他正骑着摩托驶向布鲁德海文，胸中是燃烧的怒火。他和杰森又一次大吵一架，没有愤怒性爱，这次他当了摔门而去的那个。数年来他和杰森的分分合合已经让他疲惫不堪，他已经在思考是否要彻底结束这一切。

杰森从来都不肯承认他们之间的关系，也不觉得他们之间存在爱情。过去迪克总会觉得杰森会有说爱他的那一天。

随着时间的过去，他们争吵不休，在殴打彼此后又滚在一起。渐渐的他不再那么的自信，开始怀疑也许一切都只是他的自欺欺人，就像杰森总是对他说的那样，他对他只是出于对身体的贪恋，而根本就不想和他产生别的更深层次的感情。

只当兄弟也许对他们两个都更好。

然后呢？

迪克的记忆就中断在那一刻。

义警生涯中总有意外发生，迪克应该能从容应对这一切。

他应该确定他在哪儿，再和B联系，看看到底发生什么。

迪克摇了摇头，站直了身体。他的身体状况很好，之前的摇晃似乎只是刚起床时的困顿。

逐渐清晰的视线里，迪克开始打量四周，熟悉感慢慢的升了上来。

他认出来了，这就是他家，他在布鲁德海文的公寓的后巷。

如果不是公寓的墙面变得干净，又涂上了新的装饰涂料，迪克早就该认出这里来了。

在他失去意识的这段时间，到底发生了什么，让这栋楼居然崭新到好像刚被盖起来没多久一样。

不愿再进行更多的怀疑与思考，迪克翻身从安全梯翻了上去，像他过去做过很多次的那样。

连安全梯都变得崭新了，有人给它们重新上了漂亮的漆，迪克表示他喜欢那蓝色。

熟悉的窗户，熟悉的安全码与指纹验证，窗户在熟悉的咔嗒声中打开了。

迪克轻手轻脚的翻进屋里，他不明白他为什么还要这么小心。

房间里是暗着的，并没有亮灯。

是的，很少有人在他的家里等他，即使那是他一直期盼的。

熟悉的房间摆设让迪克有点安心，看着还在同样位置的家具，迪克开始觉得他也许并没有离开太久，他现在唯一希望的就是在离开的这段时间里房间里不要积太多的灰尘，他不想在上床睡觉之前还要再清洗床单和更多的东西。就算他现在似乎刚刚醒来，他还是迫切的想要躺在他熟悉的床上再睡一觉。

小心的蹬掉靴子，迪克不想把小巷里的污渍带到家里来，毕竟最终进行整理的那个人还是他。

杰森在拜访他的公寓的时候从不会动手打扫，最多只会在把他推到床上或者沙发上的时候顺路把他堆在那儿衣服踢到地上去。迪克知道杰森喜欢整洁，他去过杰森的安全屋，知道他的弟弟喜欢他的住处是什么样的。他也曾经为此努力打扫过，可是杰森根本不在乎，因为他从没把迪克的公寓当做他的地盘。

这里对杰森来说也许和爱情宾馆并没有太大的差别，唯一的区别或许就是这里是免费的，并备有足量的套套和润滑剂，还有一个迪克·格雷森在这里为他张开双腿，为他省去了打电话叫应召女郎的麻烦。

迪克眨了眨眼，不想再纠缠在对杰森的情绪里，他总是那么擅长于向前看不是吗？他该先解决眼前的问题。

大门处传来响动，这不是邻居回来的声音，顶层只住了他一个人。

在迪克反应过来之前，门被砰的一声推开，灯光亮起，迪克忍不住用手遮住眼睛，这个时候他才突然发现他是如此的不适应光明。

“你是什么人，为什么出现在我家。”一个低沉的男声发出威胁的声音，而更危险的是迪克听到了枪支上膛的声音。

‘我家’？操，这里是迪克的公寓，这里是迪克的家，什么时候变成了别人的地方？

但是迪克在逐渐适应了光线之后，他慢慢放下手，看清眼前的一切之后，突然感到如坠冰窟。

这里……这里确实是不同的。

这里不再属于迪克了。

有相似的地方，但是更多的彻底的被改变了。

干净了，所有的一切都变得井井有条，这让房间看上去宽敞了不少。而其他的摆设更是变得不一样了。

沙发确实还是在他同样的位置，但是那不再是他的老沙发了，变成了新的布艺沙发，看上去舒服极了，迪克也曾想要买一个，他试图和杰森讨论，但是杰森坏笑着把他按在他的老沙发上，一边脱他的裤子一边问他，买了新的如果被他们俩的精液弄脏了可不容易清洗。

他放弃了。

所有一切他想要和杰森讨论购买的东西最后都会变成这样的结果，除了用在性生活上的那些玩意儿，杰森总是会抱有超出迪克预期之上热情来讨论和准备。

还有电视，他的老电视也没了，取而代之是大屏幕的新电视挂在墙上，还有一整套的新的音响。

墙上的照片和他家族的海报也都没有了，那个人没有挂上油画什么的，取而代之的是漂亮的墙纸。

这看上去更像是一个家。

但是这不再是迪克的家了，好像他所有存在的痕迹都被彻底的抹去了。

迪克最后环视了这里一周，失望的发现在目所能及的地方没有发现任何熟悉的地方，他举起双手，对那个还在举着枪对着他的高壮男人展示他并无恶意。

“我很抱歉。”迪克苦笑着说，“我以为这里还是我的公寓。”

他不知道究竟发生了什么才让这里属于别人，他本以为他的家人会在他失踪期间保留这一切的。

现在这里已经属于了别人，公寓新的主人，那个带着兜帽的高壮男人的一只手里还提着购物袋，显然迪克的出现打扰了他的家庭计划。

迪克对此感到抱歉，但更庆幸那个男人的女友或者妻子此刻并不在家，他并不希望他的贸然闯入吓到任何人。

“操！”那个男人突然大声的咒骂起来，迪克被吓了一跳，他绷紧了身体做好防范，希望对方不会对他开枪，他现在穿着便服，而不是可以防弹的凯夫拉制服。

“迪基鸟？你怎么会突然出现在这儿的。”男人气急败坏的把购物袋丢到地上，迪克可以听到玻璃破碎的声音，他很遗憾对方的酱料瓶或者别的什么被摔碎了。

男人单手扯下他的兜帽露出他的脸时，迪克被吓得倒抽了一口冷气。

“天啊，杰森？你怎么变得这么老了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该还有一章正在写


	2. Chapter 2

是的，那是杰森，迪克的弟弟，第二任罗宾，现任红头罩，也是迪克的……前男友？炮友？或者别的什么。

他看上去和迪克离开的时候完全不同了。更高了，也更壮实了，肌肉似乎也变得更加厚重，这让迪克现在不想和他起任何冲突，他还没做好挨揍的心理准备，更不想被一拳打在墙上。

但是杰森也变老了，迪克记忆中那个刚满二十岁，还没到喝酒年龄的小弟弟现在看上去已经彻底变成了一个正在的成年人，他的额头上多了皱纹，看上去像是经常皱眉导致的。

还有胡子……迪克都没想到杰森脸上居然会有胡子。当然，过去杰森也曾留过胡子，或者任务太忙没时间打理的时候，迪克会在相拥而眠后的第二天早上摸着杰森的下巴，感受着那刚冒出头来的柔软胡茬，然后被年轻人推开手，迅速的起床冲到厕所去把冒出来的胡子刮掉。又或者在需要卧底伪装的时候给嘴唇上边粘上一撮，这让杰森顿时变得有点不正经起来。

哦，哦，哦，大家都是火柴马龙的徒弟。迪克总会因此被逗得笑的前仰后合，然后被杰森摁着在脸上也粘上一撮。

可是现在，杰森脸上有一层浓黑的胡子，遮住了近半张脸，这让他看上去几乎像是四五十岁的样子，迪克很怀疑他到底是怎么交上现在的女友的。

“迪基鸟？”杰森仍没放下枪，他怀疑的看着迪克，好像他是什么突然冒出来的珍惜动物。

“是的，是我。”迪克已经彻底的放松下来了，他知道杰森即使举枪对着他，也不会真的射他。

“你回来了。”

迪克还没来得及回答，他就被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。

不得不说，这感觉很好，让他几乎想要落泪。

迪克享受了片刻，就把杰森推开。这感觉不对，杰森从未这样主动的拥抱过他，他才是从来主动的那一个。

到底发生了什么？这是迪克急切的想要知道的。

“十年了。”杰森叹了口气，“你失踪了十年。”

“什么？”迪克震惊到说不出话，他居然失踪了十年。

这些年他都在做什么？他的家人们没有去寻找他吗？

“准确来说，是六年。”杰森微微侧过脸，不敢直视迪克的眼睛，“在后来的四年里，你是利爪。”

利爪。

灰色之子。

迪克知道猫头鹰法庭一直想要他，可是他从没想过他真的会变成他们想要的。

一个更可怕的想法突然涌上迪克的心头，他猛的冲向厕所，看向了镜子。

那是他，又不是他。

黑色的头发，金色的眼睛，苍白到发灰的皮肤，还有眼睛周围黑色的血管。

这不再是迪克·格雷森的脸，也不再是夜翼的脸，这是属于猫头鹰法庭的灰色之子，这是利爪的面孔。

迪克跌跌撞撞的后退，直到撞到墙。他腿脚无力的软倒在地，双手抓住他的头发。

“我变成了什么？我做了什么？”

迪克努力回想过去那些年的时光，想知道他都经历过什么。

一片空白。

他什么都记不起来了。

“迪基鸟，来吧，你得暖暖身子。”杰森走到他的身边把他抱起来放进浴缸，替迪克脱掉了衣服，又放水帮他洗澡。温暖的水流洗去了迪克的颤抖，也让他的泪水在水中被冲走。

“嘿，你知道吗，你身上穿的就是你失踪那天穿的衣服。”杰森轻轻的摸着迪克湿漉漉的头发，“不管这么做的究竟是谁，我都认为他希望你能回到正轨。”

“像这样？”迪克有些绝望的指了指他的眼睛，那种金黄色的，好像猫头鹰一样的眼睛让他觉得恶心。

“会有办法的。”杰森说。

杰森做的煎饼让迪克感觉好多了，还需要摄取食物让他觉得他还是个人类。

“你的厨艺似乎变好了。”迪克又想起曾经两个人轮流做饭的时光。

那时候他们总是会在需要自己负责的时间叫外卖，或者用冷冻食品来解决问题，偶尔杰森突发奇想进行的烹饪尝试，最终都以失败告终，迪克也曾试图不要浪费食物，但是吃下那些东西显然会比把它们丢进垃圾桶造成更严重的后果，于是清理垃圾桶就成了杰森烹饪之后的任务。

“那么，你和B还是关系不好。”两个人在餐后将位置换到了沙发上，迪克犹豫了一下，坐在了离杰森远一些的沙发另一侧，“他还在坚持自己的事业？”

“并没有。”杰森摇了摇头，“他已经五十多岁，又伤又病，该退休了。他现在住在远离哥谭的一处房产疗养。”

“提姆接替了蝙蝠侠的工作将近两年，他是个完全不同的蝙蝠侠。”杰森说着突然笑了起来。

“没错，他的风格完全不同。”迪克赞同这一点。

“那两年反派们都快疯了，他们嚷嚷着说好像到处都有蝙蝠侠的眼睛在监视着他们。”

“但是他们没想到下一个蝙蝠侠更可怕。”杰森的表情变得有些阴沉，“从……出现之后，达米安就表示他要接替蝙蝠侠的位置，为此提姆和他打了好几架，最后还是放弃了。现在他已经当了四年的蝙蝠侠。”

这个消息真的很让迪克意外，他完全没想过达米安已经是蝙蝠侠了，在他的记忆里达米安还是那个小个子暴脾气的孩子。

但是十年的时光，那个孩子已经长成了一个二十多岁的年轻人，甚至比当初迪克失踪的时候年龄更大。

“那你呢，杰森？”迪克想知道为什么杰森没有接替蝙蝠侠的位置，如果按照他们的年龄顺序来说的话，杰森是更顺理成章的那个。

“我？”杰森耸耸肩，“我就在这儿，当红头罩，守着你的城市。我们以为你死了，给你举行了葬礼，把你的墓碑立在这个城市，我总不能放你一个人呆在这儿。”

“我以为你不会留下来。”迪克说，那时候红头罩也更多的是在哥谭盘旋，迪克过去找他的时间比杰森到布鲁德海文的时间更多。

“最开始的时候是的。提宝需要帮忙。但是恶魔崽继任之后，就把我们都赶走了。”杰森看上去非常的愤愤不平，他和达米安过去就处的不太好，两个人也经常为此产生争执。

“你太宠溺他了。”杰森总是这么说，迪克也总是一笑置之。

那是达米安，他的罗宾。

“他应付的来吗？”迪克问，不由得有些担心，他不知道达米安现在是否还视他做大哥，也不知道他还会不会欢迎迪克回去。

“他？好极了，每天都在痛打层出不穷的新反派，并乐在其中。”杰森气哼哼的说，看上去又像是过去那个年轻的杰森了，“你要见到他现在的样子绝对会大吃一惊。”

“我想现在他对付的恶棍已经不再是我们对付的那些了吧？”迪克想象了一下拄着拐杖作恶的小丑或者其他人，忍不住为那副场景发笑。

“恶棍总有继任者，小丑帮依旧是哥谭的肿瘤，不过最初的那个早就下了地狱。”杰森忍不住做出一个侮辱的手势，“但是他最主要对付的那个——是你。”

“什么？”迪克被吓了一跳，他完全想象不到他作为反派和达米安打斗的样子。

“四年之前，你突然出现，带着利爪们屠杀了大批的哥谭上流阶层，后来验证那些人都是猫头鹰法庭的成员，可以说，你在后来成为了猫头鹰法庭的实际掌权者。”

迪克想要发出惊叹，但是更多的却是恐惧。掌控猫头鹰法庭，这是不管什么时候迪克都不敢相信的事实，而且按照杰森所说的，他还杀了人，不是一个两个。

他低下头看着他的双手，看上去干干净净，可是谁又知道那上边沾上了多少鲜血。

“恶魔崽知道后就发了疯，提宝……我不知道提宝是怎么想的，他交出蝙蝠披风后就离开了哥谭，达米安当上蝙蝠侠之后就一直在追捕你。他想你回来。”沉重的叹息从杰森的口中发出，“我也想。”

“我……没有认出你们吗？”迪克有些犹豫的问，他无法想象这几年里他给他的弟弟们造成了怎样的伤害。

“没有，”杰森说，“你对着我们就像我们是陌生人，我们认为法庭给你洗了脑，让你忘记了所有的一切。”

“我……很抱歉。”迪克看到了杰森眼中深沉的悲痛，他难以想象当他的家人们以为他回来而快乐的想要迎接他的时候，等着他们的却是攻击和伤害。

“但是你现在还是回来了。”杰森慢慢的移动着，贴着迪克坐着。

迪克现在看上去还是那个会攻击他们的利爪，但是杰森知道，他们的迪克已经回来了。

“是的，是的。”迪克叹息着，却感到浑身无力，他已经错过了太多的时光。

他情不自禁的把头靠在了杰森的肩上，他需要一点支撑，不管是感情上的还是身体上的。他又想起了十年前他们那悬而未决的感情，他曾经想要结束他，可是猫头鹰法庭的出现打算了这一切。迪克不知道杰森是否早已经从这段感情中走出来，摆脱了他那对第一任罗宾的感情，早就学会了彻底向前看，可是迪克却还停留在过去，一切都好像还是在昨天。

对他来说，一切似乎确实还是在昨天。

他需要面对的不仅仅是感情问题。

迪克·格雷森十年前就死了。那么他现在是谁？又该是什么身份？猫头鹰法庭的技术让他的年龄停留在了十年前，他刚才对着镜子看到的是一张完全没有老去的脸，他无法确定他的时间是否被永远的停止了，而这意味着他再也做不成他自己了。

否则他该怎么向人们解释他还和十年前一模一样，甚至在未来也不会变老，还有着苍白的皮肤和金色的眼睛。

他总不能对着别人说：“我这个样子可没什么大不了，你要觉得惊讶的话我推荐你去看看惊情四百年。”

更而糟糕的是，他并没有太多关于这十年的记忆，或者不如说，根本没有。也许他还能稍微记住一些早期被折磨的画面，可是后来他开始作为利爪活动的那些？没有留下一丁点的痕迹。

变成了利爪们的头领并控制了整个猫头鹰法庭？成为达米安——蝙蝠侠的主要反派？制造了大量的杀戮？让那个混乱的城市被摧毁的更厉害？

他什么都不记得了。迪克甚至不知道他是怎么恢复过来的。

这让他开始担心是不是有一天，他会再一次变成那个残忍的利爪的头领，向着毫无防备的他的所爱的那些人们挥刀。

“迪基鸟，你又在胡思乱想了。”杰森唤回了他的神智，“不要担心太多，我们总在这里支持着你。”

“这听上去更像是我会说的话。”迪克微笑起来，环视着和过去完全不同又有种熟悉感的房间，“这里也不再是我家了。”

“布鲁德海文发生爆炸的时候，这里也被毁掉了，”杰森简短的说，似乎不想暴露太多的情绪，让迪克能从中得到什么信息，“布鲁斯……达米安出钱重建了这里，让这里尽量的和过去一样。我们为了房子写谁的名字打了一架，我赢了。”

哦，是的，迪克失踪了，死了，所以这里不能再是他的了，房产登记上没法用一个死人的名字，于是杰森得到了这里，除了祝贺的话语他似乎不知道还能说什么。

“完全是新的，”迪克评价，“他们应该把这里建的更好，而不是让这里维持原状。”

“听着，迪克，”杰森的表情变得有些不安，迪克不该让他的沮丧影响到其他人。杰森突然伸出手牢牢地握住迪克的手，不给他挣脱的机会，“我知道你现在还感到害怕，迷茫，可能还有很多愤怒，对所有人的。我当初也有这样的时候，但我不想说我现在可以理解你，这没什么用。但是我想说的是……”

迪克有些震惊的发现杰森的脸似乎变红了，那张更成熟的面孔上露出和年轻时杰森同样的表情，就算是满脸的胡子也没能遮得住他的羞涩。

“在过去的十年里，我对我们的感情想了很多，我过去没想到失去你会让我那么的痛苦。这让我的很多想法都改变了，过去的我真他吗的是个糟糕的混蛋。这些年我一直在让自己变得更好，我想你也看得出来这一点。迪克，过去我总不想把爱说出口，也不想接受你的爱，可是现在，我……我不会勉强你做什么，但是我希望你能留下来，留在这儿，和我在一起，在这里，你的……我们的家。”

“杰……”迪克不知道该说什么，只感到巨大的喜悦与悲伤从胸口涌出，泪水迷蒙了他的双眼，他从没想过会有这一天，他在昨天……十年前的昨天还在为杰森飘忽不定的感情而痛苦和愤怒，他那时候以为他永远也听不到杰森说爱他的话，“看来时间改变了太多的东西。”

“唯一不变的是我爱你。”杰森慢慢的靠过来，在只隔一线的时候停下，他在等待着迪克的允许。

“甜言蜜语。”迪克低声说，然后错过去吻住他的恋人。

也许在之后他还将面临很多问题，但有杰森在身边，他知道他总能解决这一切。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，所以其实和那首歌并没有什么关系。哈哈哈哈。


End file.
